Tristan Abigail Horn
The Apocalypse's Songstress. Appearance Tristan looks like a typical 'good girl' church going kind that would remind one of the 'girl next door' no matter how much she doesn't want to be. Her favorite kind of thing to wear is feminine shirts but she simply will never wear anything with too much glitter or anything that's pink. She's been known to wear a mirade of different styles, some of which were banned for her before she could even wear them. One of her favorites would be band tees and jeans with boots with a baseball cap, but her boots were banned by her aunt and uncle and so she switched to wearing cowboy boots instead. Like her sister, she has long blonde hair that curls on it's own but not so much that it's offensive or annoying to her. Her hair's rather low maintenence and she likes it that way, she'd never cut it short if she could ever help it. If she ever wears make up, she keeps it light since she doesn't really like how she looks with dark colors on her face. If anyone were to ask her, she'd say it makes her look too much like a racoon. Taking after Caroline, she got a tattoo that she hides from her guardians of a six shot revolver with a rose twisting around it on her right thigh. She rather likes how she looks. Unlike Caroline, it's obvious that Tristan doesn't have a porcelain doll appearance. Her skin is rough but she has a friendly smile on her. Her eyes are a light blue that isn't too tarnished by any kind of brown. She keeps her hair hanging over her shoulders unless she's outside, then she pulls it back and keeps it out of her face. She's a bit rough around the edges but she isn't too bad. Going from dirty, torn jeans to pretty, picture-perfect sundresses, Tristan will wear whatever she damn well feels like, practical or not. Of course, she keeps in mind what all she's able to carry and sometimes can't figure out what it is she wants to put down at times. Mostly, she'll wear sneakers or cowboy boots, her favorites, and almost always has jeans and t-shirts with her. Tristan doesn't much care as long as it's clean or something she can just toss in a bucket and hand-wash. Inventory *Backpack *Wrench *Water bottles *9mm with ammo *Dried food *Feminine hygeine items *Flashlight and batteries *Shampoo and soap *Toothbrush and comb *Map and pen Personality Tristan was a happy girl on the outside. It was one of the biggest lies that she told herself when it came to being around family. She was all the time trying to make herself out to be a perfect little angel for her family. She was always good at keeping secrets though and, unless directly caught in the lie, Tristan would never tell or own up to it. It was one of the things that made her a nuisance to her family members, her aunt and uncle especially. Tristan was all the time hiding things from those two. It was because of that she was able to get away with more than was normal. She was one of the arsonists around their town for a long time that no one ever suspected the sweet girl to have done. One of the few that was ever able to figure out when she was lying was Gabe. She would often get drunk at her friend's houses and it was definitely one of the things she usually did when she were bored out of her mind. Either way, she wasn't as innocent as her parents or guardians saw her. When Gabe and Caroline left, she let all of that out. Tristan was the biggest thorn she could be after that and, even with her penchant for playing guitar and singing, she was all the time exploring what she could around town. Her bigggest hobby was generally pissing her guardians off. Skills *'Riding;' Just like her sister, she was taught how to ride a horse, clean and feed one. She normally shucked the stables and kept her own the happiest that she could. *'Listening;' She never did with her parents but fuck all, she could remember things like hell and bring them up at a later date if it ever really did well for her. Not that she actually cared about remembering what her guardians or school wanted her to. *'Acting;' In her 5th grade year, she was put through a drama class by her aunt, who thought that her 'perfect angel' needed to have some skill in the area so that she could be a model. *'Multilingual;' She can speak English, Spanish, German and Russian. *'''Survival; '''Since a lot of her family members were in the Marines, she learned how to pitch a tent and how to care for herself in situations where she would have to rely on herself rather than someone else. Background Tristan was the youngest daughter of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn. She was ugly as a baby, kind of like a fat little tomato, a fact that was always reminded of her when she was looking through old photo albums. Her picture wasn't taken nearly as often as her other siblings until she was around five years old and finally 'pretty enough' to be able to have her picture taken. This was more of a self-imposed thing rather than something her parents had decided. As a child, she was far closer to Gabe than she was her older sister, finding it easier to connect with him since they were both rather rough at times. He was always the one she went to so that she could play with someone and he was the biggest reason why she learned to ride a horse when she got the chance. She wanted to be like him and ride a motorcycle and do cool things. When her mother started getting sick, Tristan had a feeling it wouldn't end well and pre-emptively withdrew from her mother. When the woman died, she understood what it was that had happened and kept herself away it. Tristan ignored what had happened for a long time, choosing to delve more into doing her work and messing with the horses than anything else. She would have played with Gabe had he been there but when he enlisted, Tristan only had Caroline. She tried her hardest to get Caroline's attention and when she couldn't, Tristan was blindsided by their father's death. Tristan wasn't too hopefuly about the future after that and was rather scared of where she would end up afterward. It wasn't until she found out that they were being shipped to their aunt and uncle's home that she begged to be able to bring her Friesian horse, Titan, with her. Since he was still a small colt, they allowed it. Tristan spent more time outside with Titan than she did elsewhere. Of course, she learned all the languages and went to all the drama classes that her aunt wanted her to and became so damn good at it that Tristan was able to trick people. She wasn't a fool though, she could see what was going on with her sister vs. her aunt and uncle and knew that they weren't as good as they were pretending that they were. When she was fifteen, Tristan finally had to let it out, she couldn't take much more. Even though she had been threatened with being sent off to a private girl's school if she didn't be good, Tristan started sneaking out at night. She would wear dark clothes, hide her hair and set fires. It was all over the news in their small town and she never once told anyone what it was that she was doing, she claimed that she was so scared that she just couldn't sleep. After her sister was shipped off somewhere, Tristan began making things for her guardians complete hell. She didn't even care that she was getting slapped around and threatened by them, instead she fought harder and harder until her uncle ended up pinning her down on the kitchen floor and beating her to within an inch of her life. She was admitted to the hospital under the guise that she had been attacked by someone while outside tending to her horse and, while a couple of the nurses didn't believe it, Tristan just let them say whatever they wanted to. For a long while after that, she was confined to their home where she was homeschooled because of her 'injuries and fear.' The school board seemed to take their word for it and suggested a counselor but they never did take the advice, knowing that Tristan was just being horribly rebellious. She still did her schoolwork, not wanting to have her learning suffer just because she wanted to teach them a lesson, and was making damn good grades when her uncle ran into the house in a panic. He was talking about someone at work getting attacked and immediately started getting ready. He even apologized to Tristan about all the horrible things they had done, the man had been in tears, and started helping her get ready. She was still getting her things together when she heard her aunt scream from outside, in the driveway there was a walker eating her aunt's arm and another going for her uncle. Grabbing her book bag, she began stuffing it with things she would need and ran out to the stables to get Titan, the horse big enough now that she could ride him without a problem. Not about to leave without her family, Tristan began by going to the nearest military outpost. Finding that it had been overrun in less than a few hours, she ended up leaving to go to the only other place she knew that might be okay. It was an old vacation spot Gabe had talked about and it was really her only hope. She currently is in search of Caroline and Gabriel, having only old photos to refer to them by. Relationships Caroline Elizabeth Horn - Her older sister. Tristan looked up to Caroline and never even told the other girl that she did. She rather loved being around her sister even if the other might not have cared or shown it at all, she regrets not having gotten closer to her and hopes to fix that as soon as possible. Gabriel Horn - Her older brother. Tristan looked up to him and wanted to be as strong as he was one day. She has a few memories of him and has all kinds of pictures and letters from her communications with him, having told him about what her uncle had done to her. Tristan hopes to find him one day. Gallery jennette-mccurdy-22953.jpg jennette-mccurdy-feet-541957312.jpg jennette-mccurdy-in-regard-magazine-june-2013-01_9_.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female